Secrets of the Past
by RedCrimson
Summary: When you belive someone to be dead, not everytime they truly are gone. But what if someone who was thought to have died kept a secret from someone else, something so important that they make kira mad at said person more than ever.
1. Secret Exposed

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franchise used in this story.**

* * *

Most of the time, relationships never work out like you thought they would.

That was what Kira thought as he watched from the porch as lacus talked with the children on the grounds surrounding the orphanage.

Athrun and Cagalli came out from inside and sat down next to him on the porch.

"Kira, you're thinking again about that aren't you?" said his sister.

Kira turned his glance away from lacus and the children to reply, "Thinking about what?"

"You know what we're talking about Kira," said Athrun.

Kira sighed, "Yeah, maybe a little."

Over a month of the second war's end, Kira and lacus had tried to keep their relationship maintained, but soon they found it unable to do so. With all the work of being the chairwoman of the PLANTs, Kira hardly ever had the time to talk to her anymore. He knew that they all had to make sacrifices to keep the newly maintained peace, but he really hated it on his end. He really felt as if he was missing something.

"I'm going for a walk," said Kira as he got up and left for a stroll.

After he left, Cagalli and Athrun were left to talk.

"I feel that we should do something," said Cagalli.

"Cagalli, this isn't your area to cross into," said Athrun.

"But Athrun, in my mind both of them are perfect for each other, and now they're going to just give it all up without giving it another chance. Kira's my brother, so as his sister I need to help him when he needs it, especially when he's too stubborn to do it himself." Replied Cagalli.

"And just what do you plan to do about it then," Athrun asked.

"Here's what I think, Lacus is staying in ORB for a few more weeks, so we should have Kira and her…"

"Excuse me"

Cagalli and Athrun turned to see a middle aged woman in a business suit and a briefcase having now walked up on to porch.

"Uh, yes can we help you?" asked Athrun.

"Yes you can, I am looking for a Kira Yamato. Is he here?" she asked.

"What's this about?" asked Cagalli.

"I am with Child Social Services, and I need to talk Kira Yamato," the woman replied.

"What do child services want with Kira?" Athrun asked.

"Paternity custody," replied the social worker.

"Paternity? I don't know where you've gotten your information from, but there must be some mistake….." began Cagalli.

"There is no mistake," began the social worker as she took a paper from her briefcase, "this involves custody of one 4 year old, Rika Via Allster."

* * *

**A/N: New short story, Read and Review please.**


	2. Keeping the Truth

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franchise used in this story.**

* * *

"I'm home" said Flay Allster as she walked into through the door of her apartment.

"Hey, welcome back Flay," said Saya who was sitting on the couch, reading a book, "How was your shift?"

"Exhausting," said Flay.

Over the last few years, flay had taken a job as a nurse at the local hospital in town. While there she became good friends with one of her co-workers, Saya. She was about the same age as flay, with light blond hair, and green eyes.  
Whenever flay had a late shift, Saya would babysit for flays daughter, Rika.

"Thanks again for looking after her Saya," said Flay.

"No problem," said Saya, "Rikas sleeping now, and she already ate, so things are ok for the night."

Flay was about to say thank you again, but then went over to the window and took a look out. There were men in coats hidden around the apartment complex, acting as if they were not obesity making sure to keep an eye on her apartment.

Flay turned away from the window and sighed as Saya saw the look on her face.

"Child services is still watching the place, aren't they?" asked Saya.

"Yes, unfortunately," said flay as she sat down, "by this time, that social worker will have already contacted Rika's father."

"And you don't want him to find out about her?" asked Saya.

"Its not that I don't want him to know about her, honestly I wish so much that Rika could know her father personally. But I'm afraid that he wont accept her. Also, I really don't want them to take my child from me, I just cant lose her."

Saya saw that flay was depressed, "Are you ok flay?"

"Yeah, Im fine," said Flay, "You should head on home before it gets too late."

"Ok, I'll see you at work later," said Saya as she grabbed her coat and went out the door.

Flay turned off the lights and headed to her bedroom. As she entered the room, she took a look over to the second bed in the room. On the bed huddled under the blanket, was her 4 year old daughter, Rika.

Flay sat down on the side of the bed, and gently moved her daughters bangs out of her face.

She had been running ever since Rika was born, and now the Child Services department had managed to track her down. She was able to go to work, but she had been pretty much been put on house arrest for the time being.  
if she tried to leave with Rika, flay would be arrested immediately and Rika would be taken from her. It didn't make a difference either way. In about a week, the social worker would be coming to take Rika away from her.

"Mummy".

Flay realized that she had woken Rika up, and she was moving around in her bed.

"Did I wake you up Rika," flay asked her daughter.

"No, I have bad dream," said Rika as she hugged her mother.

"Its ok sweetie, I'll stay here by you till you fall asleep again," said Flay.

"Ok," said Rika as she began to go back to sleep.

Flay smiled at her daughters sleeping face. She looked so much like Kira, with her violet eyes and brown hair. But as she slept, flay began to shed some tears. She hated the situation she was in right now. It was bad enough what she witnessed after the battle of Jachin Due, with Kira. It was bad enough when she learned what Child Services was planning to do with Rika after her birth. And now it was all coming back to haunt her.

What's more is that Kira was now going to find out and that scared her.

She left Rika to sleep, and went over to a small bedside table where she kept a few picture frames. One was of her and Rika which she left still, the other she picked up and looked at. It was the only picture she had of herself as an infant with her own mother before her death.

Mom, thought flay, I really wish I could ask you for some advice. I don't know what to do, I'm going to lose my little girl, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

Flay cried as she stayed there, wishing that what had happen two years ago didn't happen, on that day when she ended up being sent into this path, a path that kept bringing her further down a life of loss.

* * *

**A/N: A short segment from flays point of view, just getting it out of the way. The next chapter will go back to deal with the social worker from the first chapter talking to Kira and the others.**


	3. The Truth is Out

**A/N**: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the gundam franchise used in this story.

* * *

**Secrets of the Past**

**Ch 2: The truth is out**

"I have a daughter?" asked Kira to the social worker.

He and her, along with lacus, athrun, and cagalli were currently sitting in the living room of the orphanage as the social worker, Ms. Daniels, told them everything.

"Yes. From our records the individual known as Flay Allster was found among many of those who were half dead at the last battle of the first war.

After much treatment and hospitalization, it was found that she was with child.

The law states that teenage parenting is not to be allowed unless both of the childs parents are present in the raising of the child.

When after the birth of the child, child services asked for the name of the father to fill out the childs birth certificate and other filing. When she refused to provide a name, child services saw no choice but to take custody of the child from her mother and put it into adoption.

However Ms Allster took the baby from the maternity ward and ran away. By doing so she broke the law and had the baby at risk under the care of a single teenage mother.

Child services has been tracking her down for the last few years, and we managed to locate her.

The child is at presently well, but that doesn't rule out that Flay Allster broke the law, and as such the system does not view her as fit to care for the child anymore."

"And that's why you came looking for kira," asked Athrun.

"Yes. We managed to have her finally tell us the name of the father, and after reviewing his file of military service, as well as the care of many children in this orphanage, child services is considering to overlook the rule to see if Mr. Yamato would be willing to take in the child before we have her put into the adoption system," said Ms. Daniels.

Everyone looked at Kira, who was staring into a file that gave details about his up till now unknown daughter.

"How much time do I have to think this over," he asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

"Aunt Milly," yelled Rika as she saw Miriallia walk into her and her mother's apartment.

"Hi Rika, how are you doing," asked Miriallia, giving her "neice" a quick hug.

"Wheres your mom," she asked.

"Im right here," said Flay, walking into the living room.

Hi Flay, how have you been doing?" asked Miriallia.

"Not so well, I haven't been sleeping well these last few days," said Flay with a yawn.

"I see, do you know if Kira has been told yet?" she asked as she and flay sat down at a table while Rika went back to the living room to draw some pictures.

"I don't know, but most likely yes," said Flay, taking a seat.

"Hard to believe that its been about 5 years now, isn't it." Said Miriallia.

Flay nodded, "By the way, did you bring the copys of the photos," she asked.

"Of course, I always keep copies of every photograph I ever took since I was starting out," said Miriallia.

Miriallia took out a folder from her bag, and opened it up on the table.

The first was of Rika, when she was still just a newborn. Her head was bare save for a small amount of fuzzy brown hair growing out.

"I still remember the say I took that photo," said Miriallia having a small flashback in her thoughts.

She has taken a small interest in photography after the first war, and ended up taking a job to take photos of after effects of the war. First job as to take photos of injured and other people at a hospital, and by chance she had crossed paths with Flay there, who she learned was still alive, and had just recently given birth to a little girl.

Dispite the differences the two had the last time they spoke on the archangel, the two talked and began to learn about what had happened.

Afterwords when flay had learned that her daughter was going to be taken from her by child services, miriallia saw just how much that child meant to flay, and helped her leave the hospital with the baby, and then introduced flay to her friend Saya, and then put flay into hiding so that her baby wouldn't be taken away from her.

That led up to the next few years as Rika grew up, and in time Rika began to see Miriallia as her aunt, to which Mir admired.

"Miriallia, I appretiate that you have kept the fact that I was still alive a secret from everyone including kira for these past years," said Flay.

"Hey, were friends, it was the least I could do," said Miriallia, "So why did you want the extra copys of the photos of Rika anyway?"

"I making a second photo album, so that Rika can have one whe…when she has to leave," said Flay.

Miriallia could see the sadness on flays face.

It had been uneasy to keep flays secret from Kira when she was back on the archangel during the last war.

She was sure that flay was suffering much as she knew that she had to keep Rika from knowing about her father for fear that Rika would think that he abandoned them because he didn't want a daughter.

Of course that was kind of what flay though when she learned that Kira had gotten together with Lacus so soon after the first war ended.

For flay, she felt that Kira to have begun loving another girl so soon after he believed her to be dead, it must have meant that he didn't care for her as much as he thought, and wanted to forget about her so soon.

She assumed that telling Kira saw was alive, much less that he had a daughter, would only complicate his life, and so she decided to disappear.

For that, Rika never knew about her father the first 5 years of her life, but it would seem know that kira would find out.

"Do you think Kira will decide to take her in, or have her put into adoption," asked Mir.

"He'll take her, I'm sure of it," said Flay.

"You sure?" asked Mir.

"Yes, that's just the kind of person he is," said Flay with a sad smile.

Mir nodded. Even though she hadn't so much as seen his face in the last 5 years, flay knew kira better then anyone. After all, her daughter took after him so much.

* * *

**Back at the orphanage**

Kira was leaning along the rail of the balcony, holding a small photo the social worker had given him before she had left.

"Kira?"

Kira turned to see Lacus walking out to the balcony, and stopping next to him.

"Hey Lacus," he said with a confused tone.

Even thought they had an unexpected break up two weeks ago, that didn't stop them from talking like friends.

"How are you dealing with all this?" she asked him.

"To be honest, I really don't know what to think," he began, "Im angry that because I blamed myself for her death all those years ago, only to learn that she's still alive, and that she was keeping that fact that I had a daughter I never knew about.

I want to be angry at her, but at the same time I don't know what to think of Rika. Or of what I should do."

"You have every right to be angry Kira, she hurt you badly, and she hurt you again by keeping this from you. But you should know kira, that you once said there was no one who could understand living like someone like you, as an ultimate coordinator. Well that little girl is you daughter, so she is just like you. How would it seem to her if she were to ask herself that one day and no one can tell her the answers. You have a chance to change that for her," said lacus.

"Your right lacus," he said thinking it over in his head.

He raised the photo in his hand, and looked it over again.

It was over Rika, at her current age.

"She looks a lot like my mother," said Kira.

"Yes, she does," said lacus as she saw the resemblance to Via Hibiki.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll take Rika in," he said, "But I don't know really if I can do it. I mean I have helped take care of the orphans here a lot of the time, but this is different, it is actually my flesh and blood child."

"Don't worry Kira, I'll help you take care of her," lacus said with a smile.

"Thanks lacus," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, making them both blush.

* * *

In the mountain area behind the orphanage, **Dimensia** was watching the two through binoculars.

_Looks like Hibiki didn't come through with me to this world, she thought._

She put the binoculars down and made her way back to her gundam.

_Looks like I'm on my own this time,_ she said.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 3, I will try to update Birth of the Shadow Pheniox or Neo-Evolution next.**


End file.
